Anna Leigh Smit
'Sergeant Anna Leigh Smit '(née Anna Markus) is an enlisted member of the Stormwind Army. Anna has continuously served in the Stormwind Army since early 7LC, making her a rare veteran of the First War, Second War, Third War (as a detachee in the Theramore Army), War against the Lich King, Engagement in the Southern Barrens, and the Siege of Orgrimmar. She currently serves as a drill instructor for the reserve regiments in the heartland of Stormwind. Military Life Political and Military Thoughts Anna has stated her thoughts clearly on many aspects of the Stormwind Military. She is known to criticize certain practices, such as recruiting, leadership (not the people but the ranks), enlisted benefits (or lack thereof), and officer behvaior. While Anna tends to keep herself quiet, she has hinted at being a Defias sympathizer. Though when questioned, she states that she approves of the ideology, just not the wretched people who run the organization. She has also stated that the nobility, for the stability they bring, are often too corruptable for the positions they are entrusted purely because of their birth. Her military and political opinions are oftened cited as the primary reason for her slow advancement. Dates of Military Rank Personal Life Beyond her military background, she also has an extensive personal background. Marriages Anna has been married a total of three times, and two have ended in divorce. Harold Blowers They met shortly after the second war. The man was a petty officer in the rebuilding Stormwind Navy. Largely seen as a marriage of passion, the man's long deployments and Anna's rigid schedule quickly wore out the pair's passion. Quietly, they divorced after only a year of marriage. Harold is still alive and well, currently serving as a Master Shipbuilder in the Stormwind Docks. The pair often exchange letters, though they both deny any rekindled romance. Sir Edward Smit Edward, when they both met, was a Sergeant serving in the same regiment as Anna when she got reassigned with her promotion to Sergeant. The nephew of a low ranking nobleman, they was a hint of hostility between them, as anna's opinion of nobility wasn't trusting at the start. But after a drunken night with the noncomissioned officers, the two of them shared a night of sinful pleasure, which brought down many barriers. The pair quickly grew on each other, and it wasn't long before they were married in 21 LC. But again, it was another marriage based on passion. It wasn't long before the pair started arguing. It got to the point where the battalion commander they were both under ordered them to work it out or "never see a career in the King's Army". Following a week of forced leave, the pair eventually agreed that separation was for the best, and they parted ways not soon after. Their marriage was not a happy one, plagued with rumors of violence and infidelity. They have not kept in touch. Edward was eventually knighted, and is currently a Knight-Captain in the Stormwind Army. Amy Lee While not a true marriage, as there was no ceremony, vows were certainly exchanged and love was shared. It was also one of the most dangerous relationships in terms of her military career. Stationed at Fort Triumph in 31 LC as a First Sergeant in charge of infantry, Amy was under her command as a mere Private First Class. Quickly, the two shared a relationship that went beyond ranks. The older sergeant and the young private shared plenty of nights together, against most if not all regulations. The pair were nearly caught several times during their times together, but the commander never truly investigated it. Sadly, this wasn't a relationship meant to last. Amy died during an attack of a patrol she was a part of. While Anna has largely moved on from the loss, she keeps a small momento of their passion: A wooden ring on her left finger, given to her as a gift from Amy. Family Anna was born as the only child to the Markus family. Her mother and father were tenant farmers, and largely kept to themselves. Her father before settling down was a Corporal in the Army, and her mother had been a dancer in one of the gentlemens' clubs in Stormwind City. Sadly, her direct family perished in the First War. Her mother and father share a memorial stone in the Stormwind Cemetary. Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters